The present invention relates to a software control for improving methods and systems for reporting issues from reservoir operations, and in particular, optimizing and automating the process to reporting issues and providing resolution suggestions for issues from reservoir operation.
Monitoring and reporting of issues related to reservoir behavior due to injection and production processes is an important element in optimizing the performance and economics of completion and production operations. Examples of these processes may include hydraulic fracturing, water flooding, steam flooding, miscible flooding, wellbore workover operations, remedial treatments and many other hydrocarbon production activities, as well as drill cutting injection, CO2 sequestration, produced water disposal, and various activities associated with hazardous waste injection. Because issues may arise in the reservoir that may be difficult to resolve and would require the technical support team to interfere with the identification and solution process, it may be desirable to identify a more optimized manner of reporting issues generated by sensor instruments at the reservoir or within the injection and production wells.
Because of the various complexities and processes involved with reservoir operation, there can be many issues that arise that may require a technical support team to resolve. Such issues require a technician on site at the reservoir to report such an issue by means of communication, including through electronic mail, telephone calls, and other means of communication. In particular, a technician at a particular reservoir operation may not be familiar with an issue generated at the reservoir, and thus may require a technical support team, or specialized support team, to understand and resolve the issue. Additionally, certain issues may require reporting to particular groups managing the reservoir operation for purposes of monitoring and maintaining a healthy and secure reservoir operation, and a technician must be familiar enough with the reporting process to properly identify the path for coming to a resolution and reporting of issues.
These issues may involve a wide range of reportable issues from a reservoir operation. Such issues may include errors with sensors that may be installed at the reservoir operation for measuring one or more characteristics of the reservoir. These issues may include, for example, issues associated with status of tools associated with reservoir operations. Such issues may require information to resolve the issue, which may be requested by the technical support team. Such information, which may include information required to debug and resolve the issue, could then be provided by means of the technician on site at the reservoir operation to the technical support team, which may be located at a remote or central site. Additionally, if information is missing, the technical support team may need to contact the technician on site at the reservoir operation for additional information related to the issue. Such communications may add delay and overhead as multiple iterations may be required to gather all of the information related to the issue needed to log and potentially resolve an issue at the reservoir operation. Certain of the issues may result in downtime at the reservoir operation. Due to the nature of reservoir operations, such as the need to rent equipment for processing a borehole at the reservoir operation, such delay may lead to increased costs and impact production at the reservoir.
Thus, there is a need for a software system without these limitations in communications that decrease the amount of delay between the reporting and resolving of issues associated with reservoir operations. The following description resolves these and other limitations by describing a software system for automatic identification and reporting of defects or malfunctioning issues in reservoir production.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.